


Bitterness by madam_minnie

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding escape in the bottom of a glass is sometimes all you can do to get through the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitterness by madam_minnie

  
[Bitterness](viewstory.php?sid=4484) by [madam_minnie](viewuser.php?uid=2)  


  
Summary: Finding escape in the bottom of a glass is sometimes all you can do to get through the day.  
Categories: Remains of the Day > Drabbles Characters:  Kingsley Shacklebolt, Arthur Weasley  
Genres:  Drabble  
Time Period:  None  
Warnings:  Minor Character Death  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes   
Word count: 162 Read: 602  
Published: 05/12/2007 Updated: 05/12/2007 

Bitterness by madam_minnie

Author's Notes:

The sixth in my [Rare Pairs Table](http://themadams-lair.livejournal.com/profile) reated by the awesome and amazing [](http://satindolls.livejournal.com/profile)[**satindolls**](http://satindolls.livejournal.com/). Story based on prompt: [Bitterness](http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/bitterness) _n. – British. a very dry ale having a strong taste of hops._

 

It had been a difficult day at the office. It was their only excuse, really. A murder on the Eton campus reported by the muggle police, the Dark Mark clearly visible in the sky. They'd arrived too late, again. The poor girl had been found in her dormitory, her face frozen in a scream. Her fiery red hair fanned on the pillow.

The image of the girl whose resemblance was so close to Ginny's was burned into Arthur's mind and he sent a silent plea to the gods to keep his children safe. When Kingsley asked him to join him for a drink, Arthur reluctantly agreed.

The _bitterness_ seemed to burn down his throat, the dry ale serving only as a reminder of the acrid taste in the air. Tomorrow, they would face another danger, another Death Eater attack and Molly's worry over Harry, Ron and Hermione would continue. Tipping the glass, Arthur emptied the contents and asked for another.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.thequidditchpitch.org/viewstory.php?sid=4484>  



End file.
